The present invention relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to non-volatile memory devices in which damage by plasma charges can be prevented.
In the manufacture process of non-volatile memory devices, a variety of processes employing a plasma phenomenon have been used. For example, the processes may include deposition of an insulation film or a metal film using plasma etch and plasma. Plasma is a light gas having electric charges. In the process using the plasma, there is a possibility that the destruction of the gate insulation film or degradation of the film quality may occur due to local charge irregularity.
Therefore, there is a need for non-volatile memory devices in which damage incurred by plasma charges can be prevented.